The present invention is directed to a lottery ticket in which the play action game is based on chance or is controlled by the player. The play action game provides for movement of the player through a first play area in which each play region within the first play area may be provided with a prize supporting symbol, a prize defeating symbol or a neutral symbol which may be a player-identification symbol. The player may win a prize if he or she uncovers a prize supporting symbol and/or accumulates a minimum of prize supporting symbols within the first play area or an optional second play area before obtaining a preselected number of prize defeating symbols.
Scratch-off lottery tickets are common in the lottery industry. Game data is covered by a scratch-off layer and when the scratch-off layer is removed, the game data is exposed. Once the scratch-off layer is removed, if the game symbols provide a certain pattern (e.g. three of the same symbol) the player may win a prize. Thus, the typical scratch-off lottery tickets require the player to remove the scratch-off layer and immediately determine what prize has been won.
It is desirable in the scratch-off lottery industry to provide lottery tickets which not only provide the opportunity to win a prize, but also provide the opportunity to play a game which adds to the volume and entertainment of the lottery ticket itself. One class of such games are games based on chance in which the outcome of the game and whether a prize is won is solely determined by the lottery ticket itself. Another class of games are called probability games in which the player has some control over the actions taken to seek a prize. Both classes of games provide excitement and stimulation because they provide the added element of playing a game in addition to the opportunity to win a prize.
It would therefore be a significant advance in the scratch-off lottery ticket industry to provide a lottery game which can be based on chance or probability and which provides the player the opportunity to play a game and possibility of winning a valuable prize.
The present invention is generally directed to a lottery ticket having a first play area in the form of a plurality of individual play regions each covered by a scratch-off layer. The individual play regions contain a prize supporting symbol, a prize defeating symbol or a neutral symbol which may be a player-identification symbol. A second play area provides instructions to the player as to which individual play regions may be uncovered to reveal one of the above-mentioned symbols contained therein or to identify a prize that a player may win. The player proceeds from a starting point, optionally in accordance with the instructions obtained from the second play area, and continues the game until the relevant game playing indicia have been exposed. The play action game may be play as a game of chance or a probability game.
In one particular aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lottery ticket having a play action game with a first play area comprising a plurality of individual play regions, each of which contains a prize supporting symbol, a prize defeating symbol or a neutral symbol wherein all of the individual play regions are covered by a scratch-off layer. A second play area contains a plurality of directional symbols, each of which directs the player as to which individual play regions may be uncovered to play the game. A prize may be won if the player accumulates at least a minimum number of prize supporting symbols. In one aspect of the play action game, the minimum number of prize supporting symbols must be uncovered before accumulating a preselected number of prize defeating symbols.
In this embodiment of the invention, the game may be based on chance by having the lottery ticket itself require the player to play only preselected directional symbols. In particular, the lottery ticket is provided with a preselected number of spaces in the second play area each of which contains a directional symbol. The player is required to play the game in accordance with the instructions obtained from each of the directional symbols. The outcome of the game is therefore predetermined by the lottery ticket itself.
The game may be played as a probability game wherein the player selects his or her own directional symbols from the second play area. Thus, the second game area is provided with a preselected number of spaces each containing a directional symbol and the player is required to select a number of spaces which are less than the total number of spaces available in the second play area. Thus, the course of the play action game and the outcome of the game is determined by the player.
In a further embodiment of the invention the play action is based on chance. Each individual play region contains either a player-identification symbol or another symbol which may include a prize defeating symbol. The player uncovers all of the individual play regions and if a player-identification symbol appears in an individual play region corresponding to prize containing information in a corresponding second play area, a prize may be won.